


adore you

by saturn_suv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturn_suv/pseuds/saturn_suv
Summary: adora discovers the holiday called valentine’s day, and (with the help of bow and glimmer) creates a magical day for her and catra
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 21





	adore you

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil valentine’s day fluff for y’all, if you want it 🥺  
> (this is my first time posting my work here so i hope it does well!)

“You’ve never heard of Valentine’s Day?” Bow yelled, his eyes widening and his head shaking as if trying to clarify that he had heard Adora correctly.

“Okay, first off, I’m right here. Lower your goddamn voice, would ya?” Adora said, covering her ears with her hands. She tried to act mad, but a smirk found its way onto her face. “And, no. I’ve never heard of it. I think you forget that I was raised by Shadow Weaver, who didn’t exactly believe in celebrations of any kind.”

“Wait, so you mean you’ve never celebrated your birthday?” Glimmer chimed in with a worried expression.

“That’s not what this is about,” Adora pointed a finger at Glimmer. “Now, is someone going to tell me what this whole Valentine’s thing is? Or am I just supposed to find a way to read your minds?”

“It’s a pagan holiday dedicated to romance and relationships,” Glimmer explained.

However, Adora just stared at her with a semi-blank expression.

“In other words…” Bow added, sensing the blonde’s confusion, “it’s when you spend all day showering your partner or significant other with flowers, candies, and presents to show your love for them.”

“I don’t get it though, why do I need a specific day to love Catra? I already love and appreciate her every other day,” Adora asked.

“It’s not so much about the principle, it’s more about the corny, commercialized aspect,” Bow clarified. “Obviously your partner knows that you love them every day, but Valentine’s Day just gives you an extra reason to spoil them without needing an excuse.”

“Okay, I think I’m starting to catch on now,” Adora nodded, smiling. “What kinds of things do people usually do for Valentine’s Day?”

“Well, Bow and I usually start by giving each other a box of chocolates and a small present. I usually get him a new quiver for his arrows, and he typically gets me some flowers.”

“I pick them from this special field in the Whispering Woods. They contain a strong amount of Etheria’s magic, which makes them last almost twelve months before they eventually die out just in time for next Valentine’s day,” Bow stated, seeming very happy with his ability to find such a special type of flower.

Adora thought for a minute, her face scrunching up.

“Okay,” She finally said. “But if I’m gonna do this, I wanna do it right. It’s mine and Catra’s first Valentine’s Day, so I’m gonna need your help.”

At these words, Glimmer and Bow made eye contact before squealing.

°°°

Adora arose around 11:00 AM the next day, the sun shining softly onto her face. She glanced down at Catra who was still sleeping, her soft, short hair framing her face haphazardly. Adora never failed to be surprised by the fact that even in her sleeping state of disarray, Catra still looked perfect.

Adora leaned down to stroke Catra’s cheek, ever-so-gently kissing the tips of her ears.

Catra let out a slight purr before opening her eyes and blinking a few times, trying to take in the context surrounding her. 

“Hey, Adora.”

“G’morning sleepy-head,” Adora picked fun.

“Mm, five more minutes,” Catra said, her voice raspy with sleep as she rolled over, facing away from Adora.

“Nope, you gotta get up,” Adora poked her back. “Today’s a special day.”

“What d’you mean?” Catra questioned, rolling back over and sitting up so that her face was level with Adora’s. “Isn’t it just a normal Sunday?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“You’re gonna have to elaborate, babe,” Catra chuckled. 

“Bow and Glimmer were telling me that today is some kind of holiday called Valentine’s Day, where you spend all day showering your partner with love,” Adora blushed slightly. 

“Oh yeah, I think I remember Scorpia mentioning this a few times,” Catra admitted.

“Great!” Adora said excitedly. “Now, go take a shower, put on the outfit I’m going to set out for you on the bed, then meet me in the war room.”

Catra shot Adora a suspicious look but obliged nonetheless. 

Adora waited until she heard the water running from the shower then dressed in a light white sundress that had yellow flowers on it and laid out the outfit she had pre-planned for Catra. She strapped on a pair of sandals and made her way to the war room to get everything ready.

°°°

Catra stepped out of the warm shower, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel to dry off before walking out of the bathroom and over to the bed where she, indeed, saw an outfit waiting for her. She dressed then looked at herself in the mirror.

The outfit Adora had chosen for her consisted of a maroon and white striped button-up shirt and a pair of black shorts that cut off just above the knee. She didn’t bother with shoes, seeing as though Catra regularly disregarded them, preferring to walk around barefoot.

Catra finished drying her hair and then followed Adora’s further instruction to meet her in the war room.

Upon entering the room, she found Adora standing there, a large wicker basket in hand.

“You’re so beautiful,” Catra told her, placing a quick kiss on Adora’s cheek.

“Shall we?” Adora asked, trying to hide her flushed face as she held out her empty hand for Catra to take a hold of.

Catra grabbed Adora’s hand and allowed the blonde girl to lead her out of the war room, and out of the castle altogether. 

“Where are you taking me?” Catra queried after a few minutes.

“You’ll see.”

Adora kept walking until she reached the outskirts of the Whispering Woods. It was here that she dropped Catra’s hand and set down the basket. Opening up the lid, she grabbed out a gingham patterned blanket and spread it out over the grass, prompting Catra to have a seat before sitting down herself. 

The sun was shining brightly overhead, creating the perfect weather for a picnic. The cool February breeze mixed with the warm sunshine allowed for the two girls to feel comfortably warm.

“Did you plan all of this yourself?” Catra asked, looking at Adora with pure admiration in her eyes.

“Well, I had a little help from the love experts,” Adora paused for both her and Catra to laugh. “But for the most part, yeah this was all my idea.”

“Well, I think it’s just perfect.”

Adora beamed at the compliment she was just paid as she dug around in the basket for the bottle of champagne and glasses she had packed.

She finally found them and pulled them out, followed by a small container of chocolate-covered strawberries and the bowl of pasta she had made. She set up the food in between her and Catra and then grabbed two plates, some utensils, and some napkins.

“What do you think?” Adora asked nervously as she opened the lid for the pasta.

“It smells delicious!”

With that, Adora wasted no time in serving them each a good portion of the pasta and pouring them each a glass of the bubbly drink.

They ate in comfortable silence, one of them occasionally cracking some kind of joke or spilling food. Eventually, the pasta was finished and Catra was opening up the container of strawberries.

She grabbed one by the stem and held it up to Adora’s mouth, wordlessly signaling her to take a bite. After allowing Adora to bite off the tip, Catra brought the strawberry to her own mouth to take a bite, the sweet chocolate mixing with the tart fruit to create an extremely pleasant taste. 

By the end of their lunch, Adora and Catra had finished off the bottle of champagne. It was the perfect amount to leave them feeling warm and free, yet not enough to actually get them drunk. 

“Thank you for doing all of this, Addy,” Catra said. “It really means a lot.”

“I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I love you,” Adora confessed. “Because I really do love you. I love you so fucking much.”

Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck and pulled her in for a slow, love-filled kiss before breaking away for air. Adora glanced down at Catra’s soft lips before lightly pressing her forehead to Catra’s. With one swift motion, Adora had laid down, dragging Catra along with her so that the latter was lying on top of the Adora. 

Catra tucked her head into Adora’s shoulder and placed a few tender kisses on her neck, purring contently. 

Together, the two of them stayed like that until long after the sun had gone down, rarely speaking. Just enjoying being in the presence of the other. Things were bliss, and neither would change it for the world.


End file.
